vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
71st Night
The New Night Class is the seventy first chapter in the Vampire Knight manga. Summary Kaien and Zero visit Sayori's father, an important man and a councillor, who agrees to help Kaien with the necessary arrangements to establish another Night Class and reaffirms that an event like the past incident cannot re-occur and Kaien promises that those who cause trouble will be dealt with more harshly than before. Councillor Wakaba agrees and hopes they will all get on. Night Class students begin arrive at the old dormitory of Cross Academy and Toga Yagari advises the Day Class that the Night Class is returning. Most of the Day Class have forgotten about the Night Class, but those who remember are excited by their return. Yuki returns to the Night Class and thanks the students for coming and she embarrassingly asks them to count on her as an errand girl and Hanabusa yells at her and laments the falling reputation of the Purebloods. Yuki says it is not wrong and they should get along, but the silent response makes her doubt. The new members of the Night Class assure Yuki they are there to help and are happy to see a Pureblood who cares about the dangerous vampire problems. Yuki thanks them certain they came to uphold the treaty, but warns them that she will deal with any vampires who violate it before "Mr Hunter" does instead, referring to Zero. Zero stands outside guarding the door and Yuki notes his silence, she says she knows that he thinks the Night Class is just a game because vampires are beasts and they cannot be trusted and their viewpoints don't match, like before and always, but Zero stays silent. Maria comes upon them and Yuki welcomes her. Maria talks to Yuki when she notices Zero leaving and asks Yuki about his role at the school. Yuki says things are different and that Zero is there only as a hunter. Flashback to before the restart of the Night Class and Yuki is asking Kaien not to use Zero as a guard for the Night Class, but Kaien is shorthanded and asks why she object. Yuki falters and remembers the little girl's memories of Zero's hunger attack, she thinks he's falling to level E in spite of what Zero says, she considers that he may be in want of her blood, but changes her mind, thinking he has discarded his previous feelings for her, so that cannot be the cause of Zero's hunger. She explains to Kaien that she just thinks its too much responsibility for Zero. Yori stared up at the school and Zero interrupts her and tells her they are not ready to have humans interact with vampires because they cannot guarantee her safety. In her own room, Yuki senses Yori and apologises to her, she notes that she feels a bit thirsty. The next morning Yuki greets the new Night Class in her new Night Class uniform. A badly injured Pureblood clutches his bleeding chest, while a vampire servant attempts to help him, questioning why Kaname is interferring when he comes from the royal line who want the least to do with the disputes of Purebloods. Kaname, sitting in a throne like chair, calmly replies that it is no longer the case. Aido watches Yuki studying and flashes back to watching Yuki looking out the window, she tells Hanabusa she needs more time to gather people and then she will go after Kaname. In the present day the teacher tells Yuki that she is not meeting the academic standard and Hanabusa laments having to tutor her again, but Yuki overhears Kaito and Zero talking about trouble outside the window. She asks for the Night Class students' assistance in taking care of some troubling vampires in town, several volunteer when they hear it's not mandatory including Maria. However Rima notes that Yuki lacks charisma. Kaito sighs at the help foisted on them. Sara Shirabuki turns up at the Hunters Association headquarters and begs Jinmu and Yuki to help her as she fears Kaname will kill her next and asks to be taken to where Yuki is. The final scene has Zero watching Yuki, she looks back at him and then runs off. Kaito puts a hand on Zero's shoulder and mutters about the unpleasantness of vampires assisting them and turns to go. He asks the silent Zero what is wrong, Zero who was still looking in the direction that Yuki left, replies nothing. Memorable quotes "Count on me as the errand girl." "That's wrong!!!" :Yuki Kuran, Hanabusa Aido "I can no longer leave all of you as you are..." :Kaname Kuran Characters Characters in order of appearance: #Zero Kiryu #Kaien Cross #Toga Yagari #Yuki Kuran #Hanabusa Aido #Maria Kurenai #Rima Toya #Sayori Wakaba #Kaname Kuran #Kaito Takamiya #Sara Shirabuki Trivia * Sayori's father is introduced for the first time and shown to be a man of importance. * Kaname's left hand has recovered from the damage shown in * Yuki has received blood tablets, visible on her night stand. Image gallery Ch71 Viz.jpg|English title page, Viz volume ch71.jpg|''LaLa'' magazine title page, unofficial Chinese translation Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 15